Uprising
Uprising (反乱鎮圧 Hanran Chin'atsu lit. Suppressing Rebellion in the Japanese version) is Chapter 13 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Conquest Version. This chapter takes place in Cheve. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Your units start off between a rock and a hard place; there are plenty of aggressive and powerful hostiles surrounding you, and there is not much space to move around for your units. On turn 1, the enemies north of the bridge and a squad of Wyvern Riders accompanied by Knights will start moving in on your position. On the left side, there are multiple Diviners and south of the bridge is another group of Diviners led by Orochi. On the right side are multiple Knights, both near the border wall and a few are led by Takumi south of the eastern bridge. On turn 3, Benny and Charlotte will join you from the middle gate. To deal with them, have high resistance units go for the western bridge, like Felicia or Niles, while high defense units go for the east; any Armorslayers or Hammers you have in possession will help deal with them. Benny will be very useful as well, as he will likely be even tankier than both Effie and a Dragonstone-holding Corrin. Takumi can still be an issue however since he can pack a lot of damage with his attacks, though, unlike in Chapter 10, his skills will be replaced (most notably his Point Blank skill), making him much easier to dispose off. On Hard/Lunatic modes, he will have the skill Pass. Once the player breaks through both sides, there are two more groups to deal with; Scarlet's and Reina's. Reina's group has a sizable amount of Cavaliers, two of them having Beast Killers on them. Deal with them quickly; any bow or magic user you have can easily take down Reina and her troops in one or two hits. Quickly move to the visitable houses for to collect several decent rewards, particularly the 5,000 gold. Early in the battle, an Outlaw will appear next to Scarlet and attempt to loot the houses. He only has 3 movement, so he will take longer to reach them, but you should either kill him off or visit all the houses before he gets to them. Scarlet and her remaining fighters will be the last units left. Once Scarlet moves towards the player, four Wyvern Riders will appear from the west and four Cavaliers coming in from the southeast. Lure Scarlet outside of her attack range, especially on Lunatic Mode where she comes with Death Blow. When her health falls below 3/4 of her max health, her personal will activate and give her an additional 30% critical hit rate, so be sure to quickly take her out. Once she falls, taking out the rest of the hostiles should be easy. Items House Items * 5,000G (Top leftmost village) * Arms Scroll (Bottom left village) * Master Seal (Village below Takumi's initial position) * Blessed Lance (Bottom rightmost village) Intial Enemies Total: 26 * Scarlet (Boss): Wyvern Lord L1 w/ Steel Axe, Steel Lance * 4 Wyvern Riders L14 w/ Steel Axe (2), Iron Axe (2) * Reina: Kinshi Knight L1 w/ Steel Naginata, Steel Yumi * 4 Cavaliers L14 w/ Steel Lance (2), Beast Killer (2) * 6 Diviners L13 w/ Ox Spirit (3), Tiger Spirit (3) * Orochi: Onmyoji L1 w/ Calamity Gate * 8 Knights L14 w/ Iron Lance (1), Steel Lance (4), Javelin (3) * Takumi: Sniper L1 w/ Fujin Yumi Enemy Reinforcements *An Outlaw appears next to Scarlet at the end of turn 3. *Once the players move within Scarlet's range, four Wyvern Riders (2 single and one pair up) will appear from the west and four Cavaliers will appear from the southeastern corner. Trivia *When Takumi first appears in this chapter, he is in his default Archer outfit, but when he is fought in battle, he changes to his Sniper outfit. *Even though the Hoshidan Army counts as a faction, they are listed as Chevois on their info screen. *This chapter reuses the map in Chapter 13 of the Birthright route, but you start at a different location. **It also takes place in Chapter 13 for both routes and takes place at Cheve. Category:Fates Chapters